


Breaking Bread

by Nenagh24 (EverFascinated)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 14:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverFascinated/pseuds/Nenagh24
Summary: “Ah, you have me there, my friend!” His smile was mischievous and the finger he playfully brought up to wag at her was covered in powdered sugar. “Good thing you don’t put that mind of yours to better use or I’d be out on the streets!”A large warm hand on her back had her smile growing to a grin as she felt her husband press a kiss into her hair.“You wouldn’t be insulting my wife’s imagination again, would you Varric?”





	Breaking Bread

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Runic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/gifts).



> Prompt: Chefs (Bakers are Chefs right? Right?? ~~I just really like baking, okay~~ )

“Now, where is the - ah, ha!” Grinning, she crouched down next to some shelves in the back of their store room and laced her fingers through the plastic mesh. With practiced ease, she pulled the pallet smoothly out so that she could reach the flour stacked on the other side.

“There you are, my darlings. I was beginning to think you’d run away.”

From the adjoining room Krem rolled his eyes at her antics, but continued to knead the dough in his hands.

“‘Run away’? Really, Trevelyan, you can think of better reasons than that, can’t you?” Varric’s amused voice was a bit muffled from the back of the shop, but the mage imagined she could see the mocking shake of his head from here. Scooping up a sack of flour in her arms, she dropped it near her workstation before making her way to the front.

“Not everyone is as imaginative as you, Ser Tethras.” She smiled at him in greeting as she patted Skinner on the shoulder. The elf gave both of them an unimpressed look before moving on to deal with other customers. Ignoring how the next person in line may or may not have shuddered in fear, the bakery owner turned back to one of her favorite patrons.

“Besides, you probably wouldn’t like it if we were. Who would buy your books if the stories told around a patisserie were just as good, hm?”

“Ah, you have me there, my friend!” His smile was mischievous and the finger he playfully brought up to wag at her was covered in powdered sugar. “Good thing you don’t put that mind of yours to better use or I’d be out on the streets!”

A large warm hand on her back had her smile growing to a grin as she felt her husband press a kiss into her hair.

“You wouldn’t be insulting my wife’s imagination again, would you Varric?” 

She looked up with a playful pout as her husband nearly kept a straight face, his disapproving frown was ruined by the smirk trying to curl it up. Turning away, the mage gave an over-exaggerated huff of indignation and raised her chin in an affectation of the nobles that sometimes graced their humble shop.

“I can tell when I’m not wanted. I’ll just take my leave and the lemon braid recipe I came up with last night with me, shall I? It can’t be good if I have no-”

Two large arms caught her before she could make it to the back. Her Bull was quick to pick her up, swinging her around in a hug, her feet dangerously close to the pastry displays.

“Now, now, Kadan. Let’s not be hasty!” He set her down so he could drop a smiling kiss her cheek in apology. “Varric didn’t know that you’ve devoted your life, soul, and imagination to the ovens.”

“True,” the dwarf confirmed. “I thought you’d just sacrificed a few farm animals; five goats at the most.”

“What a waste of good food.” She made a face at Varric at the thought before turning back to her husband who looked decidedly distracted. Smiling smugly, she waited until he finished eyeing her usual hiding places (all of which were empty) and met her eyes before she raised her brows. His grin was unrepentant.

“Please, Kadan?”

“Yes, pretty please with powdered sugar on top?” Varric’s saccharine voice had her swatting at him playfully as she stepped into the kitchens. Swiping the already made sweet bread from her newest hiding place before her husband could follow her in, she swept back out to give them both some.

Varric hummed, fingers tapping on the table in a typists mumble while he savored the flavor. An answering rumble came from the handsome Qunari beside her and she grinned at his blissful face.

“Another masterpiece,” he confirmed once he could find the words to speak again. Beaming at him, she leaned up on her toes for a kiss which he gave to her with enthusiasm.

Life, soul, and imagination might belong to the bakery gods, but her Bull held her heart.


End file.
